1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat device, and more particularly to a toilet seat device having a support device for safely and stably supporting children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toilet seat devices comprise an annular seat member pivotally or rotatably secured on top of the toilet bowl, and having a greater opening sized for adults. When children are seated on the typical greater annular seat member, the feet of the children may not touch the ground or floor, such that the children may have a good chance to fall out of the bowl or the annular seat member. The typical toilet seat devices may not be provided to safely support the children.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toilet seat devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a toilet seat device including a support device for safely and stably supporting children.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a toilet seat device comprising an annular base member rotatably attached onto a toilet bowl and including an opening formed therein, and a device provided for safely and stably supporting children on the annular base member, such as for safely supporting the feet of the children. The annular base member may have the opening thereof sized to support either adults or children on the annular base member.
The supporting device includes a board coupled to the annular base member and movable to a horizontal working position to support the children, and a plate pivotally coupled between the annular base member and the board, and rotatable relative to the annular base member between a first position parallel to the annular base member and a second position perpendicular to the annular base member.
The annular base member includes a chamber formed therein and defined by a peripheral wall, to receive the plate in the chamber of the annular base member. The board is rotatably coupled to the plate with a rod, and rotatable relative to the plate between a first position parallel to the plate and a second position perpendicular to the plate.
A panel may be attached to the board, and receivable in the board, and movable out of the board to a position perpendicular to the board, to support the board at the horizontal working position. The board includes a spring latch engageable with the panel to secure the panel to the board. For example, the panel includes a projection rotatably secured to the board with a pole, the spring latch is engageable with the projection of the panel.
The projection of the panel includes a stop extended therefrom, the spring latch includes a catch extended therefrom and engageable with the stop of the projection of the panel. The spring latch includes a hand grip for actuating and disengaging the catch of the spring latch from the stop of the projection of the panel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.